This invention relates to mounting arrangements for mounting a component on a vehicle and more particularly to the mounting of a transmission in an off-road vehicle frame.
Off-road vehicles located at a remote job site may require transmission servicing. Because of the generally modular construction of the transmissions, servicing will often require removal of the transmission from the vehicle. Although the transmission package may be readily detached from the vehicle frame, drive shaft, and axles, it has proven difficult to remove the transmission from the vehicle due in part to interference with adjacent components of the vehicle.
To improve the transmission serviceability characteristic, it is known to mount the transmission rearward on a vehicle frame as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,971,398, 3,871,462, and 4,276,952. The illustrated mounting arrangements can exhibit alignment difficulties, especially when a hydraulic power shift transmission is employed.